


Beautiful

by coloredlove8



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Little bit of angst, M/M, Slight Body Hate, caregiver!bobby, learning to love yourself, little!junhoe, mostly fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredlove8/pseuds/coloredlove8
Summary: June couldn’t hear the voice he loved so much because of the voice in his head. Whispering mean things about him.“Junie?”He cried more and pinched harder, the tears stinging his eyes. The voice seemed to get louder, drowning out the older male constantly.June not even knowing he was there till the purple haired man grabbed the younger’s hands softly. Bringing them away from his thighs.





	Beautiful

Request - Junbob where June is a little who doesn’t think his pretty enough

Jungle stood in front of his full body mirror. His eyes skimmed over himself in the reflection, tears brimming in his eyes at what he saw. He moved his hand to pinch at his thighs, a whine falling from between his lips when he saw how much was in his grasp.

The tears started to flow slowly after he continued. His nose becoming red and runny, his thighs bruising from the abuse. Casting a stark contrast against the white button up hanging off his shoulder and fluttering above where he was pinching.

His daddy always told him he was beautiful. Even when people pointed out that it was strange for the little to be so much bigger than his caregiver. The older male always reminded him to love his body. He told him to prance around in nothing but a shirt of that was what he wanted, like he was now, because it showed off more of the gorgeous body he had. 

But Junhoe always questioned if his daddy was telling the truth. Or if he was just saying it to make the other boy feel better about himself.

June felt a tear drop splash into his foot as it fell. His thighs becoming even more agitated at the prodding.

The little started pinching harder when the bedroom door opened.

“Hey baby boy, what are you doing I’m here?”

June couldn’t hear the voice he loved so much because of the voice in his head. Whispering mean things about him.

“Junie?”

He cried more and pinched harder, the tears stinging his eyes. The voice seemed to get louder, drowning out the older male constantly.

June not even knowing he was there till the purple haired man grabbed the younger’s hands softly. Bringing them away from his thighs.

“Baby, what are you doing to your poor thighs?”

The younger shook his head and pulled weakly at his hands, “They’re fat.”

“They aren’t fat baby.”

“When I pinch them they spill into my fingers.” He mumbled

Bobby cooed, “Oh baby, daddy’s legs do that too. Your thighs are perfect, just the way they are. They’re a part of what makes you, you. You’re curvy and it’s beautiful.”

The younger shook his head.

The purple haired male walked his boyfriend to the bed. He sat down and pulled the taller onto his lap, who automatically tried to get up.

“No daddy, I too big. I’ll hurt you.”

The older just held him tighter, “Baby, you aren’t going to hurt me.”

“But I so much bigger than you.”

“That doesn’t matter baby. Yes you’re taller than I am, but I am strong baby. And even if it did hurt to have you on my lap I would still continue to want you to sit there.”

Junhoe looked down at the ground.

“So let daddy turn you so it’s more comfortable for you. Okay baby?”

The younger nodded slowly, “Okay daddy.”

Bobby smiled softly before letting go of June’s hands. He then placed his own hands on the taller’s waist and turned him around so they were facing each other. Junhoe’s inner thighs pressing against Jiwon’s hips.

“Now, tell daddy why you would do that to your gorgeous thighs when I always tell you how stunning you are.” Bobby said gently

June sat with his fingers in the older’s lap, twisting them around.

“Cause I not as small as Song hyung, or as cute as Jay hyung.”

“Well that’s okay. You don’t have to be as skinny as Song, baby boy. And I think you’re much much much cuter than Jay. But even if you weren’t, that’s perfectly fine baby. Because you aren’t them. You’re Junhoe, my handsome little boy. And that’s the way daddy loves it.”

June continued play with his fingers, “But other people think I too big. Other people don’t think I pretty enough for you.”

Bobby moves a hand from the younger’s waist to the side of his head. He slipped his fingers into the soft strands and pressed the pads of them against June’s skull slightly. Making the younger tilt his head towards the hand more, knowing what it meant. How on smiled as he started to lightly scratch after. Getting a pleased sigh and a small sniffle in response.

Bobby smiled and watched his baby as he talked, “What other people say doesn’t matter unless they’re telling you how beautiful you are. You aren’t too big, you’re the perfect cuddling size. And the little bit of tummy you have is beautiful. Just like the rest of you. I just love littering it with light kisses in the morning to wake you up.”

“I like that too.” June said breathlessly as he pushed against the hand in his hair more

“See, it’s perfect. And the pretty thing is just a complete lie. Every part of you, inside and out, is beautiful. From your silky hair to the way you toes curl when I tickle you. You’re daddy’s handsome boy. And I’ve never seen someone prettier

June stuck out his bottom lip, “No, had too of.”

Bobby cooed at the action, fighting the want to give it a small peck.

“Nope, not even close. Daddy has not even seen someone as pretty as you. Not in Korea or South America. Not male or female. You are the prettiest baby I have ever laid my eyes on.”

“Really daddy?”

Jiwon smiled, “Really baby.”

The confirmation made June smile back, showing off the first thing that made Bobby fall in love with him.


End file.
